It's All Coming Back
by Lee Kyung Suh
Summary: Hermione starts having weird dreams about a ravenhaired girl. What does it mean? Who is she? Why's a certain professor in the dreams? Full summary inside. Under rework


Plot: Hermione starts having weird dreams of a raven-haired girl and her, when they were only about six. What do the dreams mean? Why doesn't anyone believe her? Why is her professor in them? (Probably, there will be a sequel to this story, though it won't be a one shot like this, it'll probably be more lengthy.) Please R&R!

Authors Note: NO FLAMERS!

* * *

"_Hayley! I'm scared!" a brunette girl cried as she lay in the corner of a bedroom listening to the thunder and rain outside her window. "Hayley! Where are you?"_

_"I'm right here, Hermione." Said a pale, raven-haired girl, who came running to the cries. "It'll be okay, I promise! Its just thunder, nothing more." She embraced the brunette as she had started to cry._

"_But it's scary!" she protested as she hugged the rave-haired girl, who was apparently Hayley, harder._

"_I know, but it'll pass, I promise."_

"_Pinky promise?" she asked with a small smile._

"_Pinky promise." The girl said as she held out her pinky, as did the other, and they rapped them together; the thunder had stopped, but not the rain. "Look! It already stopped!" she exclaimed as the small brunette smiled._

"_Yay!" she said as she got into her bed. They heard footsteps nearing towards their room._

"_Mom and Dad!" the raven-hair girl said as she got into the bed, next to the brunette and pulled the covers over their faces._

* * *

"Hermione! Wake up!" a girl said as she pushed Hermione.

"Ginny! What is it?" asked Hermione as she opened her eyes to see a redhead girl, Ginny Weasley, standing in front of her.

"It's time for breakfast!" the girl said as she pulled Hermione to her feet. "Harry and Ron are waiting downstairs for you! So is mum."

"Oh, okay." The girl said as she got up, dressed, and ran downstairs with the redhead.

"Oh good, you got her up!" Mrs. Weasley stated as Hermione and Ginny ran to their seats at the table. Hermione looked around to see Harry, Ron, Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, and Tonks.

"Morning everyone." Hermione said with a yawn.

"Sleepy head!" Ginny stated.

"What do you expect? You woke me up too early!"

"It's ten in the morning! It's not too early! You're becoming more like Ron."

"Oh quiet, Ginny!" Ron said as Mrs. Weasley put food on the table, and everyone divulged themselves into the eggs, bacon, sausage, and toast.

"Were you dreaming? I heard you saying someone's name." Asked Ginny as everyone looked at her.

"Umm — yea, I was — I'm not sure of what — exactly." Everyone looked at her curiously. "I was dreaming that I was a little girl and I was in the corner of a bedroom, crying because of some thunder. Suddenly, a raven-haired girl ran into the room and started to comfort me. She was pale and had long raven hair — she was beautiful — I think she was my sister. She made me a pinky promise that the thunder would stop, and when we did, it stopped; I think she's a witch too." Everyone stared at her blankly. "You don't believe me, do you?"

"Well Hermione, you're parents are Muggles and well, they never had another child." Harry answered as everyone nodded.

"I know! It just — it just seems so realistic!" Hermione protested. _Was it just a dream; or was it more than a dream? Was it something in my past, no! It was real, I know it; I just know it!_

"Aren't dreams supposed to seem realistic?" Ron asked as he stuffed food into his mouth.

"Well, yes, they are, but —" She was cut off by Harry.

"I'm sure it's nothing, 'Mione. Don't dwell on it."

"Yea, I mean, it was _just_ a dream." Ron stated.

"It wasn't a dream! Why won't you believe me?" she yelled as she pushed her chair down and ran back upstairs into her bedroom. _It was real; I know it was. That girl was my sister, but why wouldn't my parents' have told me about her? Maybe, they're not my … parents? No, they're my parents; I'm sure of it. Though, that girl, she reminded me a little of myself. Maybe I am just over-reacting; it was probably nothing._

"'Mione! We're sorry!" Harry said as he opened the door to Hermione's room. "Though, it was only a dream."

"I know! Though, she looked like me, in a slight way, I don't know how." Ginny and Ron entered the room, so did Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, Mrs. Weasley, and Tonks.

"Well, if she _was _your sister, why haven't your parents told you about her?" Harry asked as he took a seat at her bedside.

"I don't know, maybe … maybe they're not my parents, or at least my birth-parents." Everyone's eyes' widened.

"Hermione! I think they would've said something to you by now!" Mrs. Weasley protested. "They would not just leave you hanging; I'm sure of it. Why don't you ask them, before you go back to Hogwarts?"

"Yea, maybe I should." She said quietly. "Maybe I should."

* * *

"_Hayley! Where are you?" the brunette girl asked as she wandered around a park._

"_Right here 'Mione!" said the raven-haired girl; she popped out from behind an old Oak._

"_Hayley! Mum and Dad! I can't find them!" Hayley ran over to the brunette._

"_What do you mean Hermione? What do you mean you can't find Mum and Dad?" she asked the brunette, Hermione, as the girl started crying. "'Mione! It'll be okay, we'll find them."_

"_Okay." She and Hayley had started walking around the park looking for their parents. Hermione saw two people lying on the ground. "Mum! Dad!" she exclaimed as she ran over to the two people. "Mum? Dad?" she asked as she pushed them, but they didn't move. The woman, had raven-hair, just like Hayley, while the man had brunette hair. The woman had a sullen expression on her face; the man had his mouth open and looked like he'd been yelling._

"_Mum? Dad?" asked Hayley as she ran over to her parents. "Mum! Dad!" she looked at them. They were pale, like they'd had the life sucked out of them._

"_W-w-what h-happened?" Hermione asked as tears streamed down her face._

"_I don't know." Hayley stated as a woman with a child came over to them._

"_Where are your parents?" the woman asked._

"_I-I-I think t-t-they're dead." Hayley said as she pointed to the two bodies lying lifelessly on the ground; the woman shrieked as she started to call '9-1-1'._

"_Mum! Dad!" Hermione screamed as she ran to the sides of her dead parents. "Mummy! Daddy! Wake up!" she pushed the two bodies, until she was unable to._

"'_Mione! They're dead." Hayley said as she stated to cry._

* * *

"Ah!" Hermione said as she shot up from her bed; Ginny, Harry, and Ron stared at her. "T-t-they're dead!" Ginny ran downstairs to fetch her mom. "They d-d-died! W-w-were at the park! T-t-they were murdered by the Killing Curse!" Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, Tonks, and Lupin ran into the room.

"Who's dead, my dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked, sitting by her bed.

"M-m-my parents!" she exclaimed. Tears were running down her face.

"What do you mean, 'Mione?" Harry asked.

"I mean, in my dream, or whatever it is, I was at the park and we — Hayley and I — we found our parents dead in the middle of the grass. They were lifeless and pale; it was the Killing Curse; they were murdered!" Mrs. Weasley, Tonks, and Ginny were trying to comfort her.

"That can't be; you're parents are just about to arrive." Mrs. Weasley said to a very shocked looking Hermione.

"No! My parents were dead! They didn't look anything like the parents I'm with!" Hermione protested; everyone stared at her. "Why don't you get it?!"

"Hermione?" a voice asked, as two people, both brunettes' walked into the room.

"Mrs. Granger!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed as she hugged the woman. "I think you need to talk to your daughter." She said more seriously. Mr. Granger looked extremely worried.

"No, it's nothing, really. They were just dreams, I promise." Hermione said. She didn't want them to think something was wrong with her, but she also wanted to see if she had more dreams, before she asked her parents what was going on.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked.

"Yea, I'm sure." She said with a smile, getting up to hug her parents. "Mum! Dad!"

"Hermione dear!" Mrs. Granger said, hugging Hermione back. "How's staying here been?"

"Great! I love it here, though I did miss you."

"I missed you too!" Mrs. Granger said as she moved away to let her husband hug Hermione.

"Hermione!" Mr. Granger exclaimed, hugging Hermione.

"Dad!" She was happy to see them both, but something troubled her. Something didn't feel right to her, but she couldn't place her finger on it. Harry saw the look in Hermione's eyes, the look that something was wrong. "What time is it?"

"Twelve. You dozed off after you came upstairs." Ginny said, looking at the clock.

"Okay, I was pretty tired. Guess it's my fault I didn't go to bed earlier last night." Hermione said with a chuckle. Harry and Ginny knew something was wrong, though Ron, as usual, was totally oblivious to it. Harry and Ginny shot her a look, though Hermione just smile and walked downstairs with her parents.

"There's something wrong." Harry stated.

"Yea, I mean she was going on about her parents, now she's all happy. Something's wrong, and we're gonna have to find out what." Ginny said with a smile.

"What are you two talking about?" Ron asked.

"Oh, you're hopeless Ronald." Ginny said, while Harry and her started laughing.

"Hey! Seriously, what are you two talking about?" he asked again.

"Hermione! A minute ago she was talking about how her parents were dead, and now she's going all over her mum and dad!" Ginny yelled.

"Oh, yea, there is something funny with 'Mione." Ron stated as Ginny hit her head.

"You really _are _hopeless Ron." Ginny said, walking downstairs listening to Hermione talk with her parents.

"Mum?"

"Yes dear?"

"I didn't have a sister or anything, did I?" Hermione asked.

"No, of course not. You were, are our only daughter." Mrs. Granger said, but something in her eyes told Hermione she wasn't saying the whole truth.

"Okay, I was just wondering." Hermione lied. Ginny stared at her. _Why isn't she asking them the same questions she asked us? What's wrong with her?_

"Hermione!" George yelled. "We need you in here!"

"Okay." Hermione said, getting out of her seat and walking into the kitchen. "What's the matter?"

"Tonks. She just left the house when Mum told us that Lupin was going to be staying for dinner." Fred said. Hermione wasn't surprised, everyone knew that Tonks fancied Lupin, but this was a little … weird, even for Tonks.

"I just invited Lupin over — he said yes of course — then Tonks went running from the house." Mrs. Weasley stated, looking a little bewildered.

"Tonks likes him a lot, Mrs. Weasley." Hermione stated as Fred and George nodded.

"True, maybe, maybe I should tell him that Tonks isn't going to be here." Mrs. Weasley suggested; Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"He doesn't care for her like that, Mrs. Weasley. He wouldn't much care."

"I would too." Lupin said, walking into the house.

"Oh. Lupin. How's your summer?" Hermione asked, looking a little embarrassed.

"Pretty good; where's Tonks?"

"Umm … she left." George stated. "She ran from the house when she heard that you were coming for dinner." Fred said.

"Hmm … That's not good. By the way, how's Harry?" Lupin asked.

"I'm doing fine, you?" Harry answered, walking into the room with Ginny and Ron.

"I'm good. Hello Ginny, Ron." Lupin said, acknowledging Ginny and Ron.

"We're doing good." Ginny answered. "Except, Hermione's going a little wack on us."

"Ginny!" Hermione shouted, while Mr. and Mrs. Granger walked into the room.

"Well, Lupin should know!" Ginny stated.

"No he shouldn't! It's none of his business!" Hermione protested.

"What's wrong, dear?" Mrs. Granger asked.

"It's nothing, seriously." Hermione said.

"Okay." Mrs. Granger said. Ginny, Harry, and Ron looked like they were going to blow.

"Let's leave it at that." Hermione stated, while Mrs. Granger nodded and Ginny and Harry looked furious.

"Fine." Spat Ginny.

"Hayley!" Hermione yelled, while Hayley came running to her.

* * *

"_Yes?" Hayley asked._

"_Sevvie!" Hermione yelled, as a man who looked about in his twenties, came over. He had shoulder length black hair, looked greasy, and didn't look too happy._

"_Yes, Hermione?" the man asked._

"_How long are we going to stay with you?" asked Hermione, while Hayley looked at him._

"_I'm not sure; why?" he asked._

"_Just curious."_

"_Curiosity killed the cat." He stated._

"_But satisfaction brought it back." Hayley stated, while Hermione stated laughing and the man name 'Sevvie' gave a small chuckle._

"_You're too smart for your own good Hayley." Sevvie stated._

"_So?" she asked._

"_Never mind."_

* * *

"Miss Granger." A silky voice said.

"Professor … Snape?" Hermione asked, turning around to see Professor Snape. "What are you doing here?"

"Molly invited me for dinner." Professor Snape answered.

"Oh."

"Hermione, you didn't answer my question." Ron stated. Hermione realized she was sitting down at a table, eating dinner with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Tonks, Lupin, Harry, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, Bill, Charlie, and now Professor Snape.

"What was the question?" asked Hermione as she passed some butter to Ginny.

"Are you looking forward to a new year at Hogwarts?" Ron asked.

"Umm … yea." Hermione said lightly, not paying attention to the many eyes that were on her.

"You okay, 'Mione?" Harry asked.

"No." She looked over to see Professor Snape had raised an eyebrow. "I had another one of those dreams with the raven-haired girl."

"Not again!" Ginny stated.

"I'm sorry! It's not my fault! It seems I drift off and then I'm dreaming about this stuff. It's not my fault!" Hermione protested.

"Now, Hermione, lets not have what happened this morning, happen again, shall we?" Mrs. Weasley stated, while Hermione just pushed the food around on her plate.

"There was a man." She randomly said; Ginny, Harry, Ron, and all of the Weasley's put their forks down.

"A _man_?" asked Harry. "You mean like a father or something?"

"No, remember I told you, they were killed by the Killing Curse. No, this man, he reminds me of someone. He had shoulder length hair, it was greasy" Everyone was starting to look at Professor Snape, who looked very disturbed, "and me and my sister called him '_Sevvie_'. I think he was taking care of us, since our parents were dead."

"Miss Granger, I think we need to talk." Professor Snape stated, getting up from his chair. "Alone."

"No, I don't really care what you have to say. I know a lot of people think I'm going crazy, but meh!" she protested as Harry, Ginny, and Ron started chucking.

"You don't get it." Professor Snape started.

"I get it _perfectly_! You think I'm nuts, just like Ginny and Harry!" Hermione stated, while buttering up her bread.

"No! You don't!" Hermione had dropped her bread, and everyone was staring at Professor Snape. "I-I-I'm Sevvie." Hermione shrieked.

"No! You can't be!" Hermione stated. "This can't be right! Maybe you guys were right, I'm just going crazy." Professor Snape slammed his head on the wall, and everyone stared at him.

"You're not going crazy, I can assure you that, Miss Granger." Professor Snape said frustrated. "If we can talk, you'll understand."

"O-o-okay." She said as she got up and followed Professor Snape upstairs.

"You do have a sister." He stated bluntly, when they got into a room and he closed the door. "Her name is Hayley. The Grangers aren't your birth parents. Your birth parents were killed by a wizard."

"No, you're playing around," she said worried.

"I'm not playing around. Your memory was erased and apparently the memory charm is breaking. You two were separated and you were sent to the Grangers, your sister was sent to another family." Professor Snape stated.

"What family?" she asked.

"I'm not sure. Dumbledore didn't tell me."

"Okay. So these … _flashbacks_ … are memories that were erased?"

"Yes, we didn't want to you to remember your sister when we separated you two; it would be too much for you to bare. So, we gave you false memories of being with the Grangers all your life, when instead, you'd been with your sister and me for about a year or so."

"But why would Professor Dumbledore separate us?"

"I'm not sure Miss Granger."

"What's my real last name?"

"Nights."

"Why didn't my parents tell me this?" she asked.

"We told them not to." Professor Snape said.

"Was my sister's memory erased too?"

"Yes, it was. Though, your sister was an extremely powerful witch. Her memory charm is probably broken by now." Professor Snape said, though more to him.

"Wait. You mean that when we made the pink promise one night when it was thundering, she made it stop?" she asked, looking very afraid. No one had that kind of power.

"Partially. She used a silencing charm on your house. I'm not sure how, though."

"Where's my sister now?" she asked, though she was pretty sure she wasn't going to get an answer.

"She's in America; that's where we sent her." Professor Snape said to a very surprise looking Hermione.

"You sent her to … _America_?" she asked, very confused.

"Yes. You know the tattoo you have on your left arm? The one that has an '_H__**' **_in a broken heart?" he asked, lifting up her left sleeve, revealing the broken heart with the _H_ in it. "Your sister has one, except on her right arm."

"So that's how I'll know if it's her?"

"Yes, Miss Nights." Hermione flinched; it felt weird to be called that.

"Well, this explains the flashbacks. The memory charm is breaking." She said, opening the door. "Thank you … Sevvie."

"Your welcome Miss Nights." He said as they walked downstairs to see everyone. Hermione told them everything about her sister, the memory charm, and Sevvie. In the end, they stared at he blankly.

"You were called … _Sevvie_?" Ron asked, holding back laughter.

"I swear, if any of you tell _anyone _about this, I will _personally_ hex you into oblivion." Professor Snape said; the smile wiping off of Hermione, Harry, Ginny, and Ron's faces.

"Okay." They said in unison.

"Umm … professor?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, Miss Nights?"

"Am I muggle-born?" she asked, everyone looking from her to Professor Snape.

"No, your parents went to school with me and the Marauders. Your mother was a beautiful woman who was much like Lily Evans, and your father was just as smart and popular as James Potter."

"Your mother was a very kind woman." Lupin said. "Your father, he was smart, popular, and had a way with the women at the school, I must admit." Hermione couldn't help but snicker.

"Well, going back to school will be very weird." Hermione stated, as everyone laughed, even Professor Snape.

**A/N: **So, what did you think? Good, bad, horrible? Well, even if some of you don't like it, I'm still doing a sequel to it, just because I had it started, but then thought to do this. Anyway, please comment, and have a nice day!


End file.
